Percabeth in the city
by Aladdinnn
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were complete strangers until one fateful encounter in a coffee shop, and immediately Jackson fell for her, what's gonna happen? Will they fall in love or will she reject him? Read to find out! :D
1. The day

**A/N**  
 **Hello there! I'm Aladdinnn, this is my very first fanfiction, it's probably not that good but I'll try to keep this story going for as long as I can, hope you  
enjoy!  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter one

The day.

Percy's PoV

Percy was awoken by his annoyingly loud alarm at seven o'clock, he groaned "Ugh.." Percy sat up on his single bed and stared at his ocean blue bed covers

"Great..another day of doing absolutely nothing at all" He says as he gets out of his bed and stretches. He hears a familiar female voice shouting from the kitchen

"Percy? Is that you awake?"

He smiles and replies "Yes mum! I'm awake!"

Percy got dressed and walked through to the kitchen where he was greeted by his cheery mother and a plate of blue pancakes, he instantly smiled

"Yes! My favourite!"

He sits down at his table and ferociously chows down the pancakes that were in front of him a second ago, within a minute or two, all three pancakes are gone and in his stomach.

Percy rubs his tummy "Mm, you always know how to make the best pancakes mum!" Percy exclaims.

His mother smiles at him "Thank you for that."

Percy smiles back "No problem!"

Percy brushed his teeth, washed his face and washed his hair then went back to the kitchen.

"I'm going out today mum, gonna explore a little bit."

His mother nods at him and says "Okay then Percy, be safe!" which Percy replies with "I will!" and he walks out.

 _Thirty minutes later_

Percy was inside his favourite coffee shop downtown drinking a hot chocolate with blue topping cream and blue marshmallows, the owner was a friend of his mum so they knew about Percy's interesting blue food obsession. It wasn't just his favourite shop though, a lot of people loved this coffee shop, and by that he meant a lot, the coffee shop was completely full and even the outside had all the seats taken, Percy continued to drink his hot chocolate.

All of a sudden someone taps the table he's sitting at, Percy looks up and almost spits out all the hot chocolate in his mouth at the time, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before, her hair was like a spiral of a gorgeous golden shade and her eyes were the most startling grey eyes he had ever seen before, they looked amazing, it looked like she was analyzing him every second she stared at him.

The girl spoke "Umm..sorry to bother you but, this is the only seat left and I'm wondering if it's okay with you if I sit down here?" Percy blushed slightly and thought: Oh gods, this is the first ever time a girl has ever wanted to sit near me..

Percy nodded and said "Yeah sure, that's fine with me."

The girl sat down at the other side of the table and looked at Percy's drink.

"Is that..blue cream and marshmallows?"

He smiled "Yup, I get a customized drink whenever I get here and it always had blue whipping cream with blue marshmallows on it, my mum and I have an obsession with blue foods and the owner knows my mum quite well."

The girl nodded "Nice." she says calmly. "Well, my name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. And yours is?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

Annabeth seemed to get a small shock at hearing that name, she said "You mean..THE Percy Jackson, the one whose father went missing before he was born and had grown up with an abusive step-father?"

Percy flinched and rubbed his arms slightly, like he marks of the beatings were still there, after a few seconds of silence he nodded "Yeah..that's me."

Annabeth noticed something was wrong and spoke up "Ah, sorry! That must have been a touchy subject, I'm so sorry! I can be really nosy at times.."

Percy chuckled at that "Heh, it's fine, I just never knew I was so famous."

There was a few seconds of silence and then him ans Annabeth both started cracking up in laughter.

After calming down they both readjusted themselves, Annabeth looked at her watch and spoke "Sorry Percy but I'm gonna go now, my parents will be expecting me back by now."

Percy nodded at that "Okay, hey Annabeth, where about do you live?" He asked.

"22 Half blood lane."

Percy smiled at that "I live directly across the street from you!"

She didn't seem surprised "Yeah I know, it took you this long to find out who I was" she sighs and he laughs

"Anyways you said you need to go so I'll let you take your leave."

She smiled "Okay, see you around Percy"

She walked over and whispered "I really enjoyed myself today, let's try meet up some other time."

She passed him a slip of paper and said "Bye!"

"See ya Annabeth!"

Percy watched her leave and finished his hot chocolate then left, he went straight home and the whole way home he was thinking about one word: _Annabeth_.

Percy opened up the slip of paper just as he was arriving at his street and realised it was a phone number, _Annabeths phone number._ He started feeling really joyful and he entered his house. His mum greeted him as he got in.

"How was your time out Percy? You seem happier than usual."

"It was good, I met this girl called Annabeth who lives just across the street from us, she gave me her phone number and said that we should meet up another time."

She smiled at him and stated "looks like someone has an attraction to this girl huh?"

He blushed "Wh-what do you mean?"

She just laughed "Anyways for dinner we're having blue macaroni, you can go call your new girlfriend for now."

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend! Well..not yet.."

Percy's mum laughed again at that

"We'll see, we'll see."

as Percy walked to his room his mum talked to herself "Looks like my boy is finally growing up." She smiled and walked to the kitchen to cook the blue macaroni.

 **A/N**  
 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! That was my very first chapter of a fanfiction I've written and I'm pretty proud.**  
 **Make sure to review ;D**  
 **Peace.**


	2. A good start

**A/N  
I know this chapter has came out pretty quickly but I don't have much to do with my life so I guess I'll update this quite a lot  
Disclaimer: Percy Jackson isn't mine, it's Rick Riordans.**

Chapter two

A good start.

Percy's PoV

He woke up the next morning and checked his phone, he had a missed call and a voicemail from Annabeth, Percy got a shock that she'd actually called him, no girl had ever called him before. Percy opened the voicemail and listened to it, he heard the sweet relaxing voice he heard at the cafe the day before.

"Hey Percy, tried to call but you didn't pick up, just wondering if you wanted to meet up today, I could come over to get you then we could go to that coffee shop again if you wanted? How does that sound, message or call back when you hear this."

He sat there in silence, Annabeth wanted to meet up with him? That's also never happened before, he gained the courage to call her back and he did. For a couple seconds he heard the familiar buzzing tone as he was calling her then she picked up.

"Hey Percy, got my message huh?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"So what do you say? Wanna meet up?"

"Sure, come round in ten minutes, I just got up right now."

He hears a sigh from the other end of the call.

"You just got up right now? Seems typical for someone like you."

We both laugh

"Yup, I always wake up at this kind of time, anyways see you in ten minutes."

"Okay, see you."

Percy got up and dressed, he went downstairs, had a bowl of cereal, brushed his teeth and waited for Annabeth. After a few minutes he heard the doorbell ring, he walked to the door and opened it, there she was, the beauty herself, Annabeth.

"Hiya Percy."

"Hey Annabeth"

"You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He turns and sees his mum looking at him from the kitchen.

"Oh mum, this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is my mum."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Jackson."

"You too Annabeth, Percy's told me quite a bit about you."

He blushed "No I have not!"

They both start laughing their heads off

"Anyways, me and Annabeth are going to the coffee shop, I'll be back later"

"Okay, bye Percy!"

Him and Annabeth walk outside the house and head towards the cafe.

 _Thirty minutes later_

Him and Annabeth arrived at the shop, ordered their drinks and had taken a seat.

"So Percy, you go to the school here right?"

"Yeah I do, do you?"

"Of course I do, haven't you seen me around at all? I'm even in some of your classes!"

"Whoa, really? Whoops I'm sorry but I've never really noticed you before."

Annabeth sighs and drinks her coffee. She looks up at me.

"So..since we're in the same school, would you want to hang around with me at lunch and stuff and we could talk there?"

"Sure! I'd love that."

 _Did I just say..I'd LOVE that?_ Annabeth smiled at him

"Well then, I guess we'll be spending our lunches together from now on then."

"I guess so."

We both finished our drinks, Annabeth looked at me.

"Want to go for a walk?"

 _Wait wait wait, a girl is asking ME if I want to go for a walk? Woah.._

"Sure!"

We both stood up and went outside the coffee shop, she took my hand which made me blush and dragged me along. We eventually stopped at a park.

"I've always loved this park since I was younger."

"Nice, was there some memories in this park?"

"Yeah..my mum used to always take me here as a kid."

She notices we're still holding hands and she lets go, she takes a seat on the bench and I sit next to her, but still slightly far apart.

"Do you do any sports Percy?"

"Yeah, I do swimming, I've won the swimming championship for this area three years in a row. What about you?"

"I don't do any sports but I read a lot, I'm also the smartest in our school and I want to become an architect."

"Nice, Wise girl."

"Huh?"

"I just thought of that nickname for you, since you just told me all those things I think you're pretty smart and that's a suitable nickname for you."

He notices that she slightly blushes at that but she hides it quickly

"S-seaweed brain.."

"Where did that one come from?"

"Well, you do swimming, and you seem pretty dumb."

She laughs and I blush

"I'm not THAT dumb!"

Annabeth bursts out into laughter

"Sometimes you're really adorable seaweed brain."

 _Wait..she called..me..ADORABLE?_

He blushes quite a lot when she says that

"Th-thanks.."

She smiles at him, making him blush more. Annabeth looks at her phone.

"Damn..I've gotta go.."

"Oh..Okay"

He is disappointed that she has to go, but he tries not to show it as much as he can. Annabeth stands up, he does too.

"I had fun today Percy"

"Me too Annabeth"

She takes his hands in hers and stares at him, they stare at each-other for around 30 seconds before Annabeth lets go.

"See ya seaweed brain!"

She starts to walk off

"Byebye Wise girl!"

 _Gods I loved that girl...wait, I didn't say that. Did I? Me..Percy Jackson, thinking that I..loved her? Maybe I do then...  
_  
He smiles and walks home, thinking about how he'd be sitting with her at school tomorrow.

 _Thirty minutes later_

Percy arrived home and was welcomed by his sweet mother who gave him a hug.

"Hey mum."

"Hello, how was your time with Annabeth, that girl seems very sweet."

"We had a nice time, we went to the coffee shop then went to the park for a while, and yeah, she's VERY sweet."

His mum smiles and laughs a bit at that. He looks at her in a confusing way.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing nothing, dinner will be ready soon, just pizza today I'm afraid."

"That's fine, I like pizza. Anyways I'll be in my room for now."

"Okay Percy."

He walks through to his room and lays down on his bed.

"I love Annabeth huh.."

 **A/N  
That's the end of this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, I spent like two hours on this one trying to figure out what they would say next when it got slightly awkward ;-; whoops.  
MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!  
Peace! :3**


	3. Back to school

**A/N  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS!|  
You guys are so amazing!  
Anyways let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 3

Back to school.

Percy's PoV

Percy was rudely awoken from his nice, comfortable sleep by the sound of his annoying alarm, he groaned when he heard it.

"Shit..I've got school today."

Percy sat up, he was really not looking forward for school today.

"Wait a second..I'll be sitting with Annabeth at lunch today!"

He instantly cheered up and he got out of bed. While putting his clothes on he thought about what he would talk to Annabeth about. _Maybe I'll buy something for her at lunch and maybe she'll like me_ _more._ Percy chuckled slightly to himself at that thought.

 _Ten minutes later_

Percy was all dressed and ready to leave, his mum came to the door to say goodbye to him. She gave him a tight hug.

"Have fun Percy!"

"I'll try"

He grinned while saying that and then walked out the house, breathing in the fresh air.

"Today's gonna be a good day"

Percy walked down the street and then he saw someone. _Annabeth!_ Percy ran over as fast as he could to catch up to her, he was quite a fast runner compared to others in his year group. Annabeth turned just as he caught up to her.

"Oh, hey seaweed brain!"

"Hiya wise girl"

"So how are you today Annabeth?"

"I'm pretty good, you?"

"I was feeling terrible about school today until I saw you."

He winked at her and he saw her blush slightly before she turned around and kept walking. So he followed behind.

"You lookin' forward to school?"

"Of course I am Percy, I really like school, also I've got art today, so that makes it ten times better."

She smiled and he could tell she really, really liked art class. He prayed silently that she enjoys herself in that class. She turned her head to look at him but kept walking.

"Do you have a favourite class?"

"Yeah, I like swimming class, it's so much fun, also I'm really good at swimming, I started swimming when I was four."

She seemed shocked at that, it was true though, He had been swimming since he was very young, his parents would take him to the local pool or even the beach occasionally and he'd go for a swim.

"I've never been very good at swimming.."

She seemed quite upset and disappointed in herself at saying that.

"I could always teach you, also I'd love to see you in a swimsuit."

He smirked and winked at her once more, she burst into a fit of laughter, obviously finding his 'joke' funny.

"If you really want to teach me, I'd love that, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to see my ugly body in a swimsuit.."

"Nonsense, I'd kill to see you in one."

She smiled at that but then frowned.

"Yeah right.."

"I'm serious."

"Percy, I don't look good or anything, personally I dislike my body, all of it."

"Don't say that wise girl. I think you look nice."

He smiled at her in a cheery manner and she gave him a slight smile back.

"Heh..thanks I guess."

He looks forwards and realises they've arrived at the school.

"Here we are."

"Yup."

We both walk into the school together and immediately a girl comes rushing over to Annabeth, they're both smiling. The girl gives Annabeth a big hug and they both start to laugh hysterically.

"Annabeth! It's been ages!"

"Jesus Piper, it's only been two days since I saw you, don't over-react like that!"

"Hehe, two days still is quite a while."

Piper McLean, one of the average but slightly popular girls in the school, most of the attention she gets is from the people who know her father, Tristan McLean. Her dad's a famous movie-star and everyone always asks Piper if they can get her dads autograph. Piper has brown hair and eyes that go from brown to green to blue. Piper turns to look at him.

"Hello Percy."

"Hey Piper, how ya doing?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"I'm not too bad myself"

"So what were you doing walking to school with Annabeth? I've never seen you guys with eachother before."

"Well we met on the weekend and now we're besties!"

He sniggered at what he had said and Annabeth let out the cutest, wait no, the most adorable giggle he had **EVER** heard. _Gods, Annabeth has such a nice laugh, it's so light and it's already made my day._

"

It's true, seaweed brain and I are officially best friends!"

I smiled and I felt so good at hearing her say that about me, even if she was joking.

"Hey, Percy!"

He turned to where the voice came from and saw three boys running over to me, he grinned when he saw my good friends Grover, Jason and Leo running over to him, Leo had some egg yolk in his hair, grover and Jason were both laughing their asses of at Leo. Leo was complaining.

"This retard here just put egg yolk into my hair!"

"You deserved it Leo!"

"No I didn't Jason! Just cause I put milk all over your bed-sheets a while back doesn't mean you need to cover my beautiful hair in egg."

We all starting cracking up at that, _the only person here with beautiful hair is Annabeth._

The bell goes off and we all head to class, he checks his timetable: Maths, great..

He sits down in his seat and looks around, to his surprise, he sees Annabeth, right next to him, he can't help but stare at that beautiful, gorgeous face of hers, he loves the way her hair bounces as she walks and the way her eyes look like she's analyzing every single bit of him. She looks back at him and smiles. _GODS HER SMILE IS SO PERFECT!_ _I LOVE EVERY SINGLE BIT ABOUT IT._

"So Percy, want to go for a walk with me after school?"

 _Oh, my, gods. She's asking me **AGAIN?** Bloody hell..  
_  
"Of course, I'd love to."

She smiled at that, a genuinely happy smile, like I had just handed her some of her favourite food. It made me so happy to see that she enjoyed my company.

 _Lunchtime_

I sat down on a cushion chair in the library where Annabeth was going to meet me, I waited a few minutes before she finally came in, when she walked in and came over to me I felt like someone started a concert in my stomach and people were jumping everywhere.

"Hey seaweed brain, thanks for waiting."

"No problemo wise girl."

She flashes that adorable smile once more.

"So..how was art?"

"Oh my gosh, it was SO GOOD! We got to paint whatever we wanted and it was so much fun, I'm pretty proud of what I painted too. I've got it in my bag with me."

"Can I see?"

She blushes very slightly, but slowly nods, she opens up her bag and takes out a sheet of paper, I'm not able to see what's on it.

Then she turns it around and I gasp, I look at a painting, of me. She painted me! Of all the things she could have chosen, me! I wanted to hug her and kiss her so much at that moment, I was so happy that she chose to paint me.

"Holy shit, Annabeth that's amazing!"

"Th-Thank you. I spent ages on this.."

"It's really good, trust me, I'd never be able to draw something as good as that."

She seemed very proud and happy at me saying that, she put the painting back into her bag.

For the rest of lunch we just casually talked about school and friends and asked each other a few questions.

 _After school._

Me and Annabeth were having a walk around the park and talking to each other. We stayed like that for a while when she got a message.

"Sorry Percy, I've got to go home.."

"Aw, okay then Wise girl, I'll walk you home."

She smiled when I said I'd walk her home.

"Okay."

We walked to her house. When we arrived and were just outside the house she turned around, I gave her a hug, she seemed surprised at first but she hugged me back after a second.

"I enjoyed myself Annabeth, thank you for today, and thanks for showing me that amazing painting you did earlier."

"I enjoyed myself too Percy, see you later."

"Bye."

She walked inside and I walked across the street to my own house then went to bed.

 _Annabeth's PoV_

He hugged me, I was so shocked, but I hugged him back.

"I enjoyed myself Annabeth, thank you for today, and thanks for showing me that amazing painting you did earlier."

I was so happy that he enjoyed himself and that he liked my painting of him, I tried so hard on it.

"I enjoyed myself too Percy, see you later."

"Bye."

I walked inside to my house then went upstairs and into my room, I lay down on the bed and thought to myself.

 _Gods, I love Percy Jackson._

 **A/N  
** **And that's all for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it, we got a shot at Annabeths thoughts there ;D  
Make sure to review!  
Adios! :3**


End file.
